High School Sweethearts
}}"High School Sweethearts" is the twelfth track by Melanie Martinez that is featured on her sophomore album, K-12. The music video, originally available as part of the film, was separately released on February 6th, 2020. Background On April 13th, 2016, Melanie posted a photo on Instagram with a caption of song lyrics.https://www.instagram.com/p/BFhHJhkh5ZB/ She later replied to a fan on Instagram confirming that they were for a new song on her sophomore album. On July 22nd, 2019, a snippet of this track was released exclusively in Buenos Aires, Argentina as an assignment, before being officially released worldwide. Theme Cry Baby wants a lover who is honest with her and truly loves her, among other requirements. She doesn't want just a fling, she wishes to have a long-term relationship with someone who is committed to her and accepts her for who she truly is. At one point, Cry Baby threatens to kill her potential partner if they were to ever cheat on her, which is likely a reference to Sippy Cup, when her mother murdered her father and his mistress. Lyrics Video Melanie Martinez - High School Sweethearts Melanie Martinez - High School Sweethearts Official Audio Music Video This is the twelfth music video that appears in Melanie's film, K-12. The video opens with a closeup of Cry Baby's face as she is laying down on the bottom part of a bunk bed, singing the acapella intro to the song. The scene is lit entirely in blue, with the moon shown in the background. As the shot pans out, it appears that the scene is actually a set in a play, as all of the other surroundings seem to be fake. Cry Baby sits up and continues singing the song, before the scene changes to Cry Baby dancing and singing along in an empty room. This continues for the majority of the video, with Cry Baby using items around the room such as a chair, a mirror, etc. as props for her dance. For the last minute or so, the video returns to the scene of Cry Baby in the bunk bed, as she finishes the song. Two fake swans enter the scene towards the end of the song. During the last lines, Cry Baby lays back down and pulls out a pink piece of paper, which is the love letter given to her by Ben. As she reads the letter, the camera pans back out and the video cuts to black, ending. Errors * In the video's intro, the tattoo on the inside of Melanie's arm can be seen. Trivia * In the original version of the booklet that comes with physical copies of the album, "sweethearts" was misspelled as "sweathearts". This has since been fixed in newly printed versions. * This is the longest song on K-12. ** It is also Melanie's longest song overall. * This song is the most explicit song on the album, with Melanie cursing nine times. * This is the only song on K-12 that starts acapella. * This is the only love song on K-12. * This is one of the first songs from K-12 to be performed live, along with Strawberry Shortcake and Recess. The three songs were first performed on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on September 16th, 2019. * This is the only music video from K-12 that does not feature any other characters besides Cry Baby. ** However, Elita Harkov was mistakenly credited in the description of the music video upon its initial release. Gallery High School Sweethearts/Gallery References Navigation Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Michael Keenan Category:K-12 Category:2016 Category:2019 Category:Explicit